1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated system for dispensing liquids.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Liquids, such as beer, soda and other liquids are dispensed into a cup at many restaurants and bars. Many times there are a large number of customers waiting for liquids to be poured. Since pouring the liquid is the time-limiting step, it is advantageous to pour them faster.
Pouring the liquids quickly causes them to produce a large amount of foam, which is undesirable.
Therefore, there is a tradeoff in pouring the liquid properly vs. fulfilling the needs of many customers quickly.
Historically the liquids are poured manually, with much waiting time and waste unlike many other fully automated modern liquid vending systems, which dispense drinks such as soda, coffee or cocoa accurately every instance.
Currently there is a need for an automated beer dispensing system to quickly and accurately pour many liquids in a repetitive fashion so as to aid in the serving of liquids.